


A Sweet Reality

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Reality

"No."  
  
"No? What do you mean no?!" Lex demands, his sword flying in Clark's face.  
  
"No," Clark replies, his even tone a stark contrast to Lex's barely contained fury. He dodges his parry with just as much ease. "I won't marry you."  
  
Lex's mouth opens, then shuts, then opens again. His fingers seem to suddenly have as much trouble thrusting his blade at the younger man as his mouth is with forming actual words. "How can you say no?!" he asks finally.  
  
"I'm not going to be forced to marry you," Clark returns. "Or anybody else," he adds after a moment, remembering Lady Lana.  
  
"But -- But you said last night that you love me!"  
  
"I do love you, Lex, but I will not be forced to marry any one."  
  
"But . . . But . . . " His mind whirls; his world spins. He'd had a perfect plan. He had been in control of everything. There had been no way Clark could back out of the deal he offered him to save his family and kingdom, but he just had.  
  
"Release my parents."  
  
"Then will you marry me?" He had said he loved him, after all.  
  
"Release my parents, free my kingdom, and then, Lex, then in only then, will I marry you."  
  
Lex succumbs and sheathes his sword. "Very well. In your name, Prince Clark, I will release them all."  
  
"No, Lex. Not in my name." He reaches out and takes the hand that just wielded the sword. He entwines his fingers with his. "In ours."  
  
"And then you will marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Lex." Clark smiles, his blue eyes dancing with silent mirth. "Yes, Lex. Release my father and mother. Free my kingdom and all my people within it. Then I will marry you not because I have to but because I want to. Because I love you." He pulls him close with the speed that only he possesses and touches his lips to his.  
  
  
=^.^=  
  
Lex is just beginning to delectably plunder Clark's sweet mouth when he wakes in the modern world. He groans just a little at the bright sunlight pouring into his room. He at first pulls his feather pillow down onto his face, then he pushes it away and himself to his feet. He pads over onto his balcony and looks out onto his estate.  
  
His land is lush and green and goes on for miles, but he isn't interested in it at this time or any of the other luxuries he possesses. Instead, his keen, blue eyes peer at the far distance where he knows the Kent farm lays, and he wonders what chore Clark is doing now. It's too late in the morning for him to still be milking cows or feeding chickens. He wonders if he's baling hay, his shirt laid to the side and his muscles rippling. He wonders if he's working on the tractor or riding a horse, the animal's big, beautiful body moving in sync with his own.  
  
He wonders if he's thinking about him, and he smiles as he twists the single band on his finger. He's far from being able to marry the kid yet, but that ring is a solid testament to his plans for the future and a three-fold promise to himself. He will not be like all the other Luthors before him. He will not submit to their legends or to the temptations of power and prestige. He will be careful planning the game into which he's been placed, and when he's done, he'll have his Prince, his King. He'll have Clark, and he'll make them both very happy indeed.  
  
He smirks as he goes back inside his mansion and finishes off last night's glass of wine. He'll have everything he wants; he'll give Clark everything he needs. He'll be careful playing the game, and in the end, they'll both come out winners. He scowls as he turns off the television that went into sleep mode hours before. In the mean time, he's really going to have to cut back on the historical documentaries, especially before his bed.  
  
His scowl turns to a smile, and his smile to a laugh. At least he got to see Clark in his dreams. He got to taste him. He'll go see him today, but he knows it will still be a long time before he gets to dine on those sweet lips in reality. There's never been a prize more worthy of a Luthor, however, and for now, Lex contents himself to wait and to dream until he's finally able to make all their dreams a sweet reality.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
